There are currently many different wireless communications systems promulgated by the telecommunications industries and used in the world. These systems are complex and they set forth specifications regarding all aspects of wireless communications, including physical characteristics of signal transmission, such as transmission frequency and operation mode.
One of the earliest wireless communications systems developed in North America is called the advanced mobile phone service ("AMPS"). Used for analog cellular communications, AMPS specifies a mobile station transmission frequency band between 824 MHz and 849 MHz. This band is often referred to as the 800 MHz band or the cellular band. Within the same frequency band also operates a later developed system called the digital mobile phone service ("DMPS"), which is used for both digital and analog communications. These systems are generally referred to in the industry as AMPS 800 and DMPS 800.
A European wireless communications system, the global system for mobile communications ("GSM"), specifies a mobile station transmission frequency band between 890 MHz to 915 MHz and it is used for digital communications. This system is often referred to as GSM 900. Although not widely adopted in North America, GSM 900 is highly popular in Europe and parts of Asia. Recently, a new system called personal communications system ("PCS") 1900 which specifies a mobile station transmission frequency between 1850 MHz and 1910 MHz is proposed for use in North America. The transmission frequency of the PCS 1900 is substantially higher than that of AMPS 800 or GSM 800.
There are many other systems. For example, the nordic mobile telephone 450 system ("NMT-450") specifies a transmission frequency between 463 MHz and 468 MHz and the signal modulation technique of FDMA. The nordic mobile telephone 900 system ("NMY-900") specifies a transmission frequency between 935 MHz and 960 MHz and the same signal modulation technique.
As for digital cordless telephones, there are, for example, cordless telephone 2 ("CT2") requiring a transmission frequency between 864 MHz and 868 MHz and modulation technique of TDMA/FDM, and digital European cordless telephone ("DECT") specifying a transmission frequency between 1880 MHz and 1990 MHz with the same modulation technique.
Those different transmission frequency bands and operating modes present a unique challenge for wireless service providers and particularly for manufactures of wireless communications equipment. If a service provider wishes to replace its currently used wireless system with the one operating in a higher frequency band (e.g., from AMPS 800 to PCS 1900), the existing base stations must be upgraded so that they operate in accordance with the new system. By using upconverters which convert a lower frequency signal to a higher frequency signal, the base stations can be upgraded to operate at a higher frequency. Of course the base stations must also be updated to comply with other aspects of the new wireless system.
In addition to upgrading the base stations, individual cellular telephones in the hands of customers must also be upgraded or replaced so that they be compatible with the new wireless system. In particular, since the power amplifier used in each cellular phone is optimized to operate within a particular frequency band and at a particular mode, it needs to be replaced with a new power amplifier suitable for operation under the new wireless standard.
For example, cellular phones used for AMPS 800 contain a power amplifier optimized to operate within the cellular band (i.e., the 800 MHz band). If, however, AMPS 800 is replaced with PCS 1900, the old AMPS phones cannot be used any more; they must be upgraded or replaced. Replacement of cellular phones is expensive. A new cellular phone which can be easily upgraded is desired.
For cellular phone manufactures, different wireless systems requires different power amplifiers, which increases cost. It is desired that a single amplifier be used for different systems. Different wireless systems present another problem: If a cellular phone user crosses from one area served by one wireless system into an area served by a different wireless system, he will not be able to use his phone. It is desired that the same cellular phone be used under different wireless systems and that the user can simply activate a switch to use it under a different wireless system. Preferably, when a user enters into an area served by a different wireless system, the user's phone is automatically switched to operate under the new wireless system that covers the area. This can be achieved by a base stations sending a signal to the cellular phone to switch the cellular phone. In any event, it requires a power amplifier capable of operating under different wireless systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,294 assigned to Motorola Inc. describes a dual mode power amplifier operable in either linear or saturation mode. The mode selection is accomplished with the use of a processor by (1) altering the dc bias to a power transistor in the amplifier and/or (2) altering the ac load of the amplifier to change the load line. Although the amplifier may operate in either linear or saturation mode, it is not suitable for operation at different wireless frequencies. For example, the amplifier is not suitable to operate under both the cellular band (the 800 MHz band) and the new PCS band (the 1900 MHz band).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,684, also assigned to Motorola Inc., describes a dual-mode RF signal power amplifier comprising two amplifying branches connected in parallel, one for non-linear mode operation such as the FM mode and the other for linear mode operation such as the TDMA digital mode. A PIN diode is connected in series with one of the branch for decoupling it from the other branch. When operating, the selected branch is turned on whereas the non-selected branch is turned off. This dual-mode power amplifier is only suitable for operation at one frequency such as 800 MHz or 1900 MHz, but not at both frequencies.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-band amplifier which can operate under different wireless systems and provide required power and efficiency.